


Training session

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: To comfort you because Lucifer wouldn't let you join the sports team, Beelzebub offers to train with you. It...escalates from there.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	Training session

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! 💕 This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @onemistresstorulethemall. Check it out for faster access to fics, hcs, matchups and more!

"What do you mean I can't?", your displeasure was easily visible.  
"You can't join the team, y/n. This isn't a normal school. You can't just put on a uniform and hope for the best. You'd be playing against demons. And with all honesty, I'd let you play just so you can see what you're actually dealing with, but that would lead to you getting injured if not killed. So, naturally, I can't let that happen.", Lucifer was clearly irritated with your lack of common sense.  
"But that's not fair! I worked so hard and-"  
"I'm sure Levi would love to discuss this with you. But, unlike the rest of my brothers, I have work to do. Now, if you'll excuse me...", he gestured towards the door of his study, demanding you leave already.  
With an irritated grunt, you turned on your feet and left. As soon as you closed the door behind you, tears started forming in the corners of your eyes, but you didn't want to cry, so you looked up and the celling and formed your hands into fists, pushing your nails into your skin slightly until the sensation of crying went away.  
In order to forget about this for a while, you made your way towards the kitchen. Maybe you'd find some sweets Beel hadn't already eaten or even better, some alcohol in the cupboards.  
However, before you were able to go snooping into the kitchen, Beel greeted you with a half full mouth.  
You tried to make some small talk and be on your way, but Beel wouldn't have it.  
"You're sad.", he simply stated.  
"No, Beel, I'm fine.", you lied.  
You weren't a good liar.  
"What happened? Is it cause I ate the last burger? I'm sorry, I was hungry...", his expression made you melt and your anger dissipated.  
"No, it's not that..."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Lucifer won't let me join your team because he thinks I'll get hurt."  
For a second he didn't say anything, as if pondering you just said.  
"I have to agree with him on this one. Demons don't play nice."  
Oh, so he wasn't just saying that to piss you off... But you could hold your own! Or... could you?  
"If you want, you can train with me! And then I'll play some games against you. How does that sound? Would that make you happy?"  
"Yes, Beel. That would make me very happy."  
His whole face lit up to the sound of your words.  
"Great! Then meet me in my room in half an hour. We'll start training then!"  
That gave you enough time to change into some workout clothes, tie your hair in a bun and drink a protein shake. Eventually, the time was up and you excitedly knocked on Beel's room.  
"Come in!", he raised his voice so you could hear him through the door.  
Surprisingly, his twin brother was nowhere to be seen. You just stared at the empty space on his bed.  
"He's napping in the attic if that's what you're wondering.", your answer came, "He usually sleeps there when I work out."  
With no time to waste, you both started to warm up before you could get to the real training.  
"I don't know your workout schedule, but for me today is leg day. Is that okay with you? Or would you like to do something else?", he asked.  
"No, no. Legs are okay."  
It was all laid back and chill, until it came to your favorite exercise, squats. But not just any squats. No, you were doing barbell front squats. It was the type of squat where you place barbell and weights on the trapezius muscles at the back of the neck. It was your favorite because it didn't only work out your legs, it also helped your butt.  
However, you were spent. Working out with a demon was a lot more exhausting than anything you've ever tried before and although you hated it, you had to admit that you were starting to agree with Lucifer. If only training was tiring you so much, than actually playing against demons would be...  
"Hey, y/n, you're not doing it right. Your form is all wrong.", he grabbed ahold of the barbell as if it was weightless, "Let me help you.", the request seemed innocent enough.  
He started explaining you how to correctly do the exercise, but you couldn't concentrate on any of his words. His chest was pressed against your back and his crotch area brushed against your butt. He was hot and sweaty, but he smelled so goddamn good. You couldn't focus. It felt as if the room was getting hotter and hotter by the second.  
"Are you even listening, y/n?", he lifted the weights and put them on the floor, "Is everything okay?", he turned to face you only to be greeted by your blush.  
Too embarrassed to say anything, you closed your eyes shut, wishing you could just teleport out of there.  
"Y/n... Did I do anything wrong?", he came closer and cupped your cheeks.  
His actions made your eyes open instantly and when you saw how close his face was to yours, his lips inches away from your own...It made you, unintentionally, moan.  
Taken aback by your reaction, his eyes widened, but in an instant, a soft smile covered his face. He came closer and pressed his lips onto yours, gently, as if afraid not to hurt you.  
"If you wanted to train like this you should've told me..."  
You didn't even think of the possibility before, but now that it was presented to you...  
He was just as excited as you. You could clearly see that through his shorts. So, naturally, you kneeled and pulled his bottom clothing down to his ankles.  
"You move fast...", he smirked.  
Suddenly, you were feeling hungry, hungrier than you ever been and you started to understand Beel better. You felt closer to him.  
With soft slow licks you covered his length in saliva before taking his head into your mouth. The ginger demon's hands grabbed ahold of your hair as you started to move your head up and down his member.  
The heat was getting unbearable and your arousal was getting too much to ignore, so you used your free hand to slip into your panties and start massaging your sensitive spot. As pleasure was building up, you stated to suck fasted, using more tongue. But when you felt his cock twitch, he pulled you by your hair away from his member. A string of saliva connected your mouth to his length.  
"I want more of you if that's okay...", he said through heavy breaths.  
Your reply was wordless. Sitting up, you discarded your shorts and panties in the process and made your way to his bed afterwards. Down on all fours, you awaited Beel's next action.  
Much to your surprise, instead of getting filled up, you were getting teased. His tongue played with your wet folds as two of his fingers toyed with your entrance. As your moans got louder, he knew he found the right spot and kept gently rubbing that area. You were getting wetter by the second, so he felt it would be the right time to give you a taste of what's to come. One of his fingers made its way inside you, which made you grab the sheets and bite onto the pillow in front of you to muffle your moans. It hit just the right spot inside you.  
"M-more... Give me more..."  
Your pleads were heard and he inserted another finger. It curled up inside you just as deliciously as the previous one and moved at an agonizing speed. So slow you stated to grind your hips, fucking yourself on his fingers.  
"Please fuck me...", you whispered hoping he'd hear you.  
"Hmm? I didn't catch that.", he stopped teasing your nub.  
"Please fuck me!", you said quickly.  
"Gladly.", he smirked.  
His fingers were soon replaced by his cock, which stretched you regardless of the previous preparations.  
"Tell me if it hurts, okay?", his hands massaged the small of your back as if easing you into it.  
After giving you a bit of time to adjust to his length, he started moving slowly. Your walls clenched around him and eventually you had to speak up.  
"Faster, please..."  
Beel picked up the pace and his grip on your hips became stronger. Not strong enough to hurt you though.  
Unconsciously, your hand started rubbing onto your clit, in the ecstasy filled search for release. Soon, your legs stated shaking and you were lingering on the edge.  
"Beel, I'm gonna..."  
"Go ahead and cum, y/n."  
As if he pushed a button, your body follows his command. Pleasure induced spasms took over you and soon after you whole body felt as if it was floating. Your kind was blank as Beel continued to thrust into you long enough for his own orgasm to come.  
He pulled out and crashed onto the bed next to you, turning you around and holding you into his arms as his warm seed dripped out of you.  
"How about you train with me next week as well?", he kissed the top of your head.


End file.
